Unlucky
by fantassiia
Summary: If fairies die because you say you don't believe in them, then spirits become stronger if you do. Watch out people. Don't ever believe in coincidences. You'll gain bad luck if you do.


**Unlucky**

_Prologue_

A night full of light is always lonely when you can't be seen.

"Come on, doggie!" she said amicably as she patted her thighs, her blue eyes staring at the golden retriever with a red scarf around its neck. "Come on!"

The golden animal did not dare to get close to her, its eyes not even staring at her but at something behind her—it was probably eying the feathered wings coming out of her back, spreading wide to her sides, covering the city view, the lights and the colors, leaving the alleyway where they were at looking dark and colorless.

She crouched to the floor, not minding that her white Greek dress might get a little bit dirty, and continued patting her thighs, this time whistling while she urged the dog to come near her. "Doggie! Come on over, boy! Don't make me go there, now."

It stayed seated on the corner though, and refused to get up.

"Come on, Doggie" she almost begged, and started to make kissing sounds. "Come on…" she said this time in a very tender voice.

"It seems it's going to rain soon" she heard someone who was passing by the alleyway say. She looked up and saw the many clouds gathering on the sky.

This was bad, if she didn't get this dog to his home before the rain starts falling, then it will probably become sick with the cold and the rain, not to mention the hunger. The little animal seemed to fear her though.

"I guess I can't help it" she muttered to herself and reluctantly guided her hand towards her belt where she had a small version of a cornucopia and a fortune wheel with two different colors, one half golden and the other dark. She quickly took her small cornucopia and closed her eyes, her free hand touching the golden side of the wheel.

Everything suddenly turned golden, the color coming from her small horn, a thin stream of yellow light floating away from the alleyway and making it's way towards someone, anyone, who might be passing by. The dog tried to inch away and whimpered, wide eyes staring at the brilliant river that came from the winged stranger.

A few seconds passed and a man came running towards her and the dog.

"There he is" she muttered and stood up, her eyes sparkling a little bit brighter when she opened them, and turned to look at the man chosen by her bright string of light.

Tanned skin, big hazel eyes, tall and handsome. However, someone with a very grim and exhausted expression, panting and hastily looking here and there, as if seeing if someone was around to catch him. She frowned; this man was clearly running away from someone.

Her light string never failed her though, so she had no doubt he would help the dog cowering at the dead end of the dark alley. How, she still wondered. She never usually knew when she used her powers anyway. She'll have to blindly trust them this time too.

Walking over to the panting man with a smile, the beautiful winged woman sighed and reached out to him, noticing his eyes seeing right through her. He was seemingly oblivious to the light surrounding him, much more to her touch on his cheek.

"Look there" she whispered, and pushed his head –to him, just an action provoked by the nervousness he felt—to turn to the dog's direction. Her eyes caught the dog's onyx ones and she spoke "Come on, boy. He's not scary, not as I am. Talk to him."

The dog looked cautiously at the two strangers and tilted its head, daring to stand up, yet not moving forward to where the man and the winged woman stood.

That was enough to catch the man's attention, though.

At first, his eyes grew wide, body tense with a certain apprehension she just had to frown upon, and then visibly relaxed.

"Hey little buddy" he whispered as he approached the dog, his body easily going through hers, a sight that clearly made the dog a little more scared, as it once again cowered against the wall. "Come on, you can come to me"

"I already tried that" she commented with a slight pout, her sparkling eyes focused on the scared dog. "It didn't work. Probably because deities are just like that; scary. Don't ask why though, no one knows." She sighed and slumped to sit beside the man who was still standing.

He did not seem to be able to hear her however, his thoughts too focused in his reality and the bag of cookies he had stored inside the pocket of his hoodie. Taking one cookie out, he quickly offered it to the little animal, whose head perked up.

"Here, some cookies, you like them right?"

The dog barked and took a tentative step forward.

Her eyebrows rose. Cookies, right. Give them food and they'll warm up a little to you. Unfortunately, she couldn't really offer anything like that.

Her bright blue eyes rose to stare at the man's face, his expression showing nothing more than determination and warmness…and maybe a little bit of anxiousness. But why would he feel anxious? Probably because he was being chased…why? By whom?

"Well buddy, come here, I don't have all night you know?" the man's voice interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head.

Her eyes traveled towards the dog once more and noticed him looking stiffly at her.

Ah, now she gets it. The animal won't get near the man if she was near them both.

"Very well" she whispered with narrowed eyes, her wings spreading over them and then flapping, raising her body into the air. If that's what the dog wanted, she guessed it was best to leave like this, it's not like she couldn't be assured it won't reach safety, her light string always made sure of keeping its promises. Whenever she called for its help, it always appeared as well.

"That's it!" she heard the man exclaim as he received the dog in his arms and started playing a little bit with him, easily gaining the trust from the animal which she clearly couldn't achieve. It made her a little bit jealous, really. But she was a spirit; she had a scary factor when it came to animals for some reason.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she should go…her job here is done anyway and—

"Seems like Lady Luck's smiling on you today huh?"

Her eyelids shot up along with her brows. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at the man once again.

"You don't have your collar but somehow ended up with your name and address hanging on your hair. Lucky dog."

Her wings flapped, but she was not really moving, her feet were actually getting near to the ground again.

"Did you just say Lady Luck?" She asked softly, but of course, the man didn't hear.

"She doesn't like me very much though"

She frowned. "I…"

"Must hate me, actually. They say luck comes usually from those with the best hearts, what do you think? Are you nice enough?" he joked, kneeling to meet the dog's eyes as he petted its head. Her eyes could only widen more, though. Before she could dwell on what he said though, he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Ah, right! We have to run, come on buddy, or we'll be caught!"

"Wait…!" she started but the man was already running with the dog, turning on a corner, and disappearing into the crowded streets of the city.

Momentarily forgetting her wings and her naked feet, she started running, following the stranger who had said these odd words she somehow remembered. But it was useless. Even if she screamed, even if she tried to touch someone, she could only go through them…or she wouldn't be heard or seen. What's the use?

She finally stopped and decided to just stand in the middle of an oblivious crowd, it was better than following someone who wouldn't notice you even if you reached him.

Luck isn't something you can easily see, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit I'm quite excited writing this. The story's been on my head ever since I watched the movie a few weeks ago. I'm now glad I've been able to put it into words and post it. Thanks for reading & hope you guys liked this :) Oh, and the characters from ROTG will appear on the first chapter so no worries.**

**Fantassiia.**


End file.
